Pitié
by MmeRoronoa
Summary: Mukuro dans toute sa splendeur de grand manipulateur décide de passer un deal avec le patron des Cavalone.   'Et si je te disais que je pouvais exaucer ton plus grand souhait, ne fusse que l'espace d'une nuit '
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : **Pitié

**Disclaimer : **Reborn ne m'appartient pas et ne m'appartiendra jamais, sinon bien des choses seraient différentes :P

**Rating : **M

**Paring : **Euhmm… bah DS on va dire, à sens unique, et un peu de 1869 of course.

**Résumé :**Mukuro dans toute sa splendeur de grand manipulateur décide de passer un deal avec le patron des Cavalone. « Et si je te disais que je pouvais exaucer ton plus grand souhait, ne fusse que l'espace d'une nuit ? »

**Note : **Je voudrai juste signaler les fans de Dino que je ne suis PAS une fan de ce personnage et que donc je vous demanderai de ne pas me haïr après cette histoire, merci De plus que mon but ici n'est pas de faire souffrir Dino gratuitement, mais c'est plutôt pour moi l'occasion d'associer Mukuro avec un personnage auquel on ne pensera pas forcément.

**Note 2 : **Merci à **Nora-Elsa **pour sa correction et relecture.

* * *

La pitié est une émotion ressentie à l'encontre de personnes pour lesquelles on n'éprouve aucune estime, et c'était tout à fait le cas de Mukuro vis à vis de beaucoup de personnes.

Cachée sous une apparence socialement acceptable et même synonyme de grandeur d'âme, cette émotion de pitié était peut-être en fait plus facile à accepter que le mépris, autant pour ceux qui la vivent que pour ceux qu'il visait. En fait, c'était pour lui très simple ; les personnes dont il avait pitié n'étaient pas à la hauteur de ses standards, et c'était avec une certaine arrogance qu'il les évaluait inapte à améliorer leur condition.

Et c'est après avoir observé et en étudié minutieusement ces personnes, avec une immense patience mêlée à un intérêt malsain, que l'illusionniste utilisait sa supériorité mentale et son art des illusions pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait chez ces pauvres victimes de la vie.

En effet, les esprits les plus faibles, ceux pour qui il éprouvait cette pitié, étaient les plus faciles à manipuler. Il suffisait de leur promettre quelque chose, ou même de leur donner quand cela l'amusait vraiment, en échange du pourquoi il s'était intéressé à eux. La plus part du temps, il s'agissait d'argent, de pouvoir et d'amour ; trois choses qui étaient tout à fait dans ses cordes.

Malheureusement pour ces pauvres gens, tout cela n'était qu'illusion, et malgré le fait qu'ils en étaient plus que conscients, il leur était impossible de s'y refuser. C'était d'ailleurs ce qui amusait peut être le plus Mukuro.

Parallèlement, ces personnes là lui inspiraient aussi le dégoût. Cette émotion-là était plus une forme de colère qu'il éprouvait pour eux, ne comprenant pas comment on pouvait être si pitoyable, n'ayant touché le fond que pour signer un pacte avec lui.

Mais ça, c'était leur problème. En ce qui le concernait, du moment qu'il arrivait à en tirer profit pour son propre compte, le reste lui importait peu.

...

Son amant était particulièrement boudeur ce soir et Mukuro s'en amusait beaucoup.

Après tout, une réunion entre familles était quelque chose qui irritait au plus haut point sa très chère alouette. Avec ce malheureux handicap social, il ne supportait pas longtemps ce genre de regroupement d'herbivore.

Et pour être sincère, Mukuro lui même commençait à trouver ces réunions ennuyeuses, d'autant plus qu'elles se faisaient de plus en plus fréquentes, Tsuna trouvant apparemment un bon prétexte pour réunir tout le monde sans raison réellement valable aux yeux de l'illusionniste.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut à cause d'une attaque inattendue d'une nouvelle famille mafieuse, pas encore très connue, mais qui se faisait étrangement de plus en plus menaçante. Mukuro n'avait pas vraiment prêté attention aux mises en gardes de leurs autres alliés, au contraire de Tsunayoshi qui d'après sa grande et infaillible intuition, sentait que les événements iraient de mal en pis pour leur futur. Peut être, mais de toute manière, ces Millefiore allaient regretter de les avoir provoqués ; apparemment ils ne connaissaient pas la puissance de leur famille. Ou l'avaient oublié.

Enfin, pour l'instant, ils étaient donc tous réunis avec quelques alliés, dans l'une de leur nombreuses bases qui avait été complètement détruite ; il devait avouer que c'était quand même impressionnant, surtout si l'on prenait en compte que c'était Gianini qui avait établi les barrières de protection. Beaucoup d'entre eux en était d'ailleurs vraiment affolés.

Lui, cela ne pouvait que l'amuser... et ennuyer Hibari qui n'avait pas arrêté de bailler depuis leur arrivée.

Un peu plus loin, il entendit brailler le gardien de la foudre, lui aussi apparemment agacé par la situation, leur Boss essayant tant bien que mal de le calmer, aidé par son bras droit qui braillait peut être encore plus fort que le bébé à la coupe afro. Ah, tellement ennuyeux.

« Je rentre. » Lui signala enfin Hibari, la mâchoire crispée, ce qui fit sourire le bleuet, réellement amusé.

C'était vraiment pas étonnant, lui même n'allait pas tarder à partir ; il laisserait Chrome se charger du reste. En plus, avec un peu de chance, son amant serait de meilleure humeur une fois sorti, sans doute assez pour le laisser rentrer avec lui. Mukuro en s'en réjouissait d'avance.

C'est alors qu'une voix se fit soudainement, et, bien qu'il y eut déjà beaucoup de bruit, celle-ci recouvrait toutes les autres, comme à chaque fois d'ailleurs. Un cri bruyant et agaçant qui n'appartenait qu'à une seule personne.

Mukuro glissa paresseusement son regard vers la petite troupe qui venait de débarquer dans ce qui avait été la salle principale, s'imposant brutalement et grossièrement comme à chacune de leurs entrées.

Il eut toutefois le plaisir de voir leur petit Boss pâlir légèrement, comme toujours lorsque cette partie là de la famille débarquait dans le même espace que lui. En les étudiant avec un peu plus d'attention, il remarqua distraitement que Xanxus était absent, ce qui était peu surprenant. C'est pourquoi, c'était le second leader du groupe qui s'était précipité vers le Decimo pour lui demander un compte rendu de la situation, étant apparemment lui aussi impressionné par les dégâts que ce Byakuran avait provoqué.

Byakuran... un prénom si doux pour une menace pareille. Cependant, lui n'était pas encore convaincu.

Mais pour en revenir à la bruyante personne qui captait l'attention générale, Mukuro soupira d'ennui. Il avait également remarqué qu'à part leur propre Gardien de la Pluie et leur Boss, chacune des personnes présentent le regardait avec une pointe de méfiance quand ce n'était pas une crainte affichée. Ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant, Squalo était plutôt quelqu'un d'imposant et sans grandes manières, comme à peu près chaque membre de sa famille. Mais c'était aussi et surtout parce que certains n'avaient toujours pas digéré la rébellion de Xanxus, ajouté à leur manière de procéder qui était probablement à revoir...

Un nouveau venu dans la pièce attira ensuite son regard, une tête blonde qu'il reconnu sans grande difficulté. C'était un de leur plus proche allié, leur tout premier peut être, celui qui avait choisi Tsuna comme petit frère au nom de la mafia. Il s'avançait vers le squale, et lui-même par la même occasion, entouré de tous ses hommes, attirant des regards admirateurs sur lui, bienfaisant mais aussi jaloux. Il foulait le sol avec des grandes enjambées, le pas dynamique et le regard confiant. Il arriva rapidement vers Tsuna et se mit à bavarder avec lui.

Mukuro ricana légèrement au bruit agacé que fit son amant à côté de lui, jamais vraiment heureux de revoir son ancien tuteur. Toutefois, son regard restait braqué sur le trio plus loin, étudiant distraitement leurs émotions, quand soudain l'une d'elle attira son attention. En effet, lorsque les yeux du Cavalone quittèrent Tsunayoshi pour se poser sur Squalo, une lueur de plaisir s'alluma dans son regard. D'ailleurs il ne l'avait plus lâché du regard depuis ce moment, et, bien que son visage ne reflétait rien de plus qu'une certaine convivialité respectueuse pour son ancien camarade d'école, ses yeux et ses gestes en disaient autrement.

L'illusionniste resta légèrement surpris par ce qu'il voyait et ce qu'il traduisait. Les yeux étincelants du blond s'étaient plissés dans une grimace de joie, un sourire heureux ornait ses lèvres alors que ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Mukuro aurait d'ailleurs juré qu'elles étaient en cet instant atrocement moites et que son cœur devait battre douloureusement vite dans sa poitrine. Il connaissait ces signes, ces symptômes, pour les avoir déjà observés de nombreuses fois sur d'autres êtres humains. Et d'ici, il devinait très bien tous les efforts que le blond faisait pour se contenir, ces signes imperceptibles d'émotion malgré un calme apparent.

Mukuro aurait adoré le voir exploser.

Voilà qui était vraiment surprenant, il se demanda même pourquoi il ne l'avait pas remarqué avant. Il n'était pas comme la plupart des gens, ce genre d'indice était beaucoup trop évident pour lui. Il attribua ce manquement au total désintérêt qu'il portait au blond.

Mais aujourd'hui, Dino Cavalone avait attiré son attention ; tout ce que cela lui inspira, ce fut de l'amusement et de l'écœurement devant le drame humain des émotions inutiles, amplifiés par le fait qu'il n'avait pour le moment rien à en tirer ; il venait de perdre son temps à l'étudier pour rien. Le chef de la famille Cavalone était certes influent, mais pourquoi passer par lui alors qu'il pouvait obtenir ce qu'il voulait par le biais des Vongola?

Toutefois, alors que Kyoya commençait à se diriger vers la sortie, Mukuro fixa encore un instant la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Et ce qu'il vit ne lui fit pas regretter de s'être attardé.

La main du Cavalone s'était à peine posée sur l'épaule du Varia, dans un geste au premier abord purement amical, qu'elle fut violemment repoussée par la main du squale dans une brève claque hargneuse. Mais ce n'est pas le geste qui intéressa Mukuro, mais plutôt le regard irrité de l'argenté, et celui blessé du blond. Cette expression peinée n'était parue sur son visage qu'une fraction de seconde, mais elle n'avait pas échappé au regard exercé de l'illusionniste. D'ailleurs, elle était encore là, cachée sous son masque de benêt souriant.

Mukuro se sentit sourire aussi. Son être vibra même d'excitation durant un instant, et il se fit violence pour ne pas éclater de rire.

Il venait de trouver son prochain client.

...

Bien sûr, Mukuro ne donnait jamais rien sans avoir en retour. C'est pourquoi lorsqu'il avait décidé de venir frapper à la porte des Cavalone le lendemain, il savait précisément quelle monnaie d'échange il allait demander pour ses services.

Il était à cet instant même assis dans un confortable fauteuil du bureau personnel du Boss Cavalone, sirotant un café trop sucré avec patience. Ça avait été son bras droit qui l'avait accueilli et lui avait demandé de patienter dans ce bureau, le temps que son Boss finisse de régler quelques affaires importantes. Sûrement dues à l'attentat d'hier.

Mukuro observait distraitement les objets divers qui l'entouraient, passant des meubles imposants aux petits objets de décoration insignifiants. Il avait fini par se lever, parcourant la pièce avec nonchalance pour se retrouver devant un terrarium qui contenait une grossière petite tortue. L'illusionniste eut un sourire moqueur en la voyant, avant de passer sa main par dessus la vitre pour venir caresser la tête du reptile ce dernier ne semblait pas apprécier l'attention, et lui mordit même un doigt, le fixant de travers, si c'était possible pour un animal. Ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant ; aucun animal ne l'aimait, à part peut-être Hibird.

L'illusionniste fut sortit de ses pensées par un bruit de porte qui s'ouvrait à sa droite pour laisser entrer Dino Cavalone.

« Mukuro ! On vient de m'informer de ta présence ! Excuse moi j'étais en salle de réunion, j'aurais fait plus vite si j'avais su ! » Déclara précipitamment le blond en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Mukuro le regarda parcourir la pièce avec sa prestance habituelle, sa haute carrure et ses cheveux étincelants. Il rangea quelques papiers dans l'un des tiroirs de son bureau avant de s'asseoir sur sa chaise en soupirant. Il le regarda ensuite en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir en face, ce que fit l'illusionniste en souriant.

« Alors Mukuro, quel bon vent t'amène ? » Lui demanda Dino avec un sourire poli, s'installant plus confortablement dans son fauteuil.

Le Gardien de la Brume lui souriait aussi, amusé par l'effort de courtoisie que faisait le Cavalone en son égard. Il semblait tendu, chose plutôt inhabituelle chez lui. Mukuro ne savait pas vraiment si c'était à cause des problèmes causés par les Millefiore ou bien parce que son cœur était un peu plus meurtri depuis hier soir. Dans tout les cas, l'illusionniste n'allait pas prendre de pincettes avec lui.

« Kufufu, et bien, c'est simple Cavalone, j'ai une offre à te faire. » Lui dit-il d'un ton avenant, souriant largement, au contraire de son vis à vis qui s'était légèrement crispé.

« Une offre ? Quel genre d'offre ? »

Dino semblait vraiment surpris et Mukuro le préféra ainsi maintenant il lui restait juste à être suffisamment convainquant.

« Et bien, il semblerait que tu aies en ta possession un objet que je désire fortement, et qu'en échange j'ai moi même quelque chose que tu désires également. »

Le chef des Cavalone n'avait pas bougé de son siège, fixant l'illusionniste avec intérêt, curiosité et méfiance mêlés, tentant de lire dans son regard, à la recherche d'une quelconque arnaque.

« Et quel est donc cet objet que tu convoites ? » Fini-t-il par demander sérieusement. C'était amusant de voir comment son comportement avait totalement changé, Mukuro ayant à présent capté toute son attention.

« J'ai appris par ma _famille_ que tu avais, il y a maintenant quelque temps, vaincu un groupe mafieu ennemi qui détenait une chose que je cherchais personnellement. »

Mukuro sourit légèrement en voyant le regard encore plus surpris du blond, trahissant sa connaissance de l'objet du marché. Bien, ça allait leur éviter de tourner au tour du pot. Toutefois, il savait très bien qu'il ne l'aurait pas facilement, cet objet. Ou pour être plus précis, cet anneau des enfers, artefact dangereux qui une fois dans ses mains le serait sans doute encore plus. Il devait agir avec subtilité.

« Je m'excuse Mukuro, mais je ne peux pas te donner une chose pareille. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux, à la fois pour les autres et ta propre santé mentale. » Lui lança Dino en croisant ses bras contre son torse, le regard sérieux.

L'illusionniste n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en entendant cette réponse, provoquant un regain de méfiance chez son vis à vis.

« Kufufu, ce n'est pas faux. Mais d'abord ma santé ne regarde que moi, et ensuite, avec toi elle sera enfermée dans une boite, alors qu'avec moi, elle aura son utilité, peut-être même pour la prochaine guerre à venir... »

Il vit la mâchoire du blondinet se crisper à la mention de cette « guerre » dont tout le monde parlait depuis ce dernier attentat.

« Et bien je préfère prendre ce risque que te la donner. »

Le sourire de Mukuro s'agrandit encore plus. Il finit par se lever, parcourant encore une fois la pièce lentement, sous le regard sérieux et attentif du blond, qui ne lâchait pas du regard, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'il lui saute à la gorge pour lui prendre l'anneau. Tellement amusant.

« Tu n'as pas encore entendu ce que moi j'avais à t'offrir en échange. » Susurra-t-il en s'arrêtant devant la fenêtre de la pièce, observant les jardins du domaine des Cavalone.

Il le sentit se tourner vers lui avec son fauteuil, l'observant toujours avec un mélange d'intérêt et de méfiance.

« Je ne pense pas que tu aies quoique ce soit qui me fasse changer d'avis.» Lui annonça-t-il, dans un refus poli mais ferme.

"Kufufu, permets moi d'insister, Cavalone." Répondit l'illusionniste sans pour autant détourner son attention des espaces verts qui s'étendaient devant lui.

Mukuro devait avouer que le comportement trop méfiant du blond le surprenait quelque peu. Hibari lui en aurait-il trop dit sur lui ? Ou bien est-ce qu'il n'avait pas tout a fait digéré ce qu'il avait essayé de faire à son petit frère adoré il y a cinq ans ? Oh mais pourtant c'était de l'histoire ancienne, fufu, même Tsunayoshi-kun l'avait pardonné, la preuve, il l'avait fait sortir de prison trois ans après sa nomination officielle de Dixième du nom de la famille Vongola.

Devant le silence qui suivit sa dernière phrase, il en déduit que le Cavalone avait cédé et attendait alors qu'il annonce son prix. Le gardien Vongola finit alors par retourner à son tour vers lui, sortant de ses pensées, son sourire toujours aussi parfaitement maintenu en place, les yeux impassibles et les mains dans les poches. Il fallait qu'il se concentre, qu'il utilise les bons mots.

« Et si je te disais que je pouvais exaucer ton plus grand souhait, ne fusse que l'espace d'une nuit ? »

Dino le fixa avec de grands yeux, perplexe. Mais les quelques mots prononcés de la voix calme de l'illusionniste eurent le don de le rendre nerveux en un instant.

« Quel souhait ? » Demanda-t-il, la voix légèrement vacillante.

Mukuro lui sourit cruellement en se rapprochant lentement, prenant place devant lui qui était encore assis sur son siège, se penchant légèrement pour venir tout près de son visage.

« Je t'ai vu Cavalone, j'ai vu comment tu le regardais, comment tu te retenais, combien tu souffrais de son mépris pour toi et combien tu... » Il sentit le corps du blond se contracter contre lui, sa respiration s'était même arrêtée. « ...l'aimes. »

Il fut aussitôt repoussé en arrière puis retenu par une main qui l'empoigna par le col de sa veste. Le regard haineux du cheval ailé était vraiment fascinant ; lui qui l'avait toujours vu gai et agréable ; cela ne pouvait que prouver combien il avait raison.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Que sais-tu de moi ? Je t'interdis de dire des choses pareilles ! » Lui cria-t-il en le secouant légèrement. Son corps était à présent debout contre le sien, plus crispé que jamais, quelques mèches blondes tombaient sur ses yeux tellement remplis de colère qu'ils auraient pu l'assassiner s'ils en avaient eu le pouvoir. Vraiment intéressant ; Mukuro décida qu'il aimait ces yeux là.

« Kufufu, je sais beaucoup de chose sur les émotions, les sentiments humains. Vous êtes tous pareils après tout et j'ai eu assez de vies que pour vous étudier en profondeur. » Répondit-il franchement, souriant toujours.

Dino le maintint encore quelques secondes ainsi, avant de le lâcher en lui ordonnant de sortir de chez lui, ce que Mukuro refusa ; il n'allait pas abandonner aussi facilement, il réussissait toujours par les convaincre, il lui fallait juste insister un peu.

Ainsi, il resta droit comme un i, regardant toujours le Cavalone avec une assurance mêlée d'arrogance, l'agaçant au plus au point. Les fortes têtes, il était habitué. Dino était _influençable_ comparé à son amant... Et s'il arrivait parfois à le faire plier à ses caprices, ce n'était pas ce blondinet qui allait lui poser problème.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai aucun intérêt, du moins pour l'instant, à aller raconter cela à quelqu'un. Moi tout ce que je veux, c'est l'anneau en échange d'une nuit. »

Dino ricana amèrement, étonnant légèrement l'illusionniste.

« Une nuit ? Contre l'anneau que tu auras pour toujours ? Ce n'est pas vraiment équitable. »

Cela voulait dire qu'il n'était pas totalement contre l'idée. Mukuro sourit imperceptiblement.

« Kufufu, mais le bonheur d'une nuit ne vaut-il pas le rejet de toute une vie ? »

Les yeux de Dino vacillèrent légèrement, l'illusionniste ayant apparemment fait vibrer en lui une corde sensible. Oui, Mukuro avait suffisamment signé de pactes avec des gens que pour savoir comment les manipuler et où appuyer. Celui-là n'était pas du tout différent.

« Peut être pas. Ce ne sera qu'illusion, c'est pire que la réalité. »

L'illusionniste fronça légèrement des sourcils mais ne lâcha pas le morceau.

« Ce n'est pas plus mal de se détacher de la cruelle réalité de temps en temps. » L'homme aux cheveux bleux se rapprocha une nouvelle fois vers le blond, d'un pas sûr, légèrement séduisant. Il posa sa main sur son épaule, attirant sur elle le regard incertain de Dino. « La cruelle réalité où il ne t'aime pas, où il te considère comme un moins que rien, et ça depuis votre enfance. La cruelle réalité où il en aime un autre, un autre qui lui apporte que de la souffrance, alors que toi tu lui aurais tout donné. Kufufu, ne crois-tu pas qu'une nuit avec lui ne te soulagerait pas un peu de ta douleur ? »

Dino avait le souffle légèrement court mais tentait toujours de paraître confiant, digne de son statu. Mukuro y allait peut-être un peu fort, après tout Squalo ne le méprisait pas tout à fait, ça c'était juste le sentiment du blond, dont l'illusionniste était on ne peut plus conscient et qu'il utilisait pour lui faire mal. Et ensuite, Xanxus ne semblait pas si mauvais comme amant, juste un peu rude, et ça aussi c'était le fruit de l'imagination de Dino. Un tel désespoir, c'en était écœurant.

« Au réveil, je ne souffrirait que davantage. » souffla-t-il voix sourde. « Je ne veux pas de cette illusion du bonheur. »

Mukuro ricana, puis fit glisser sa main le long du corps de son aîné, s'arrêtant au niveau de son entre jambe, se délectant du petit cri de surprise de celui-ci. Et, rapide, il colla son autre main contre les yeux du blond, le surprenant avant qu'il ne le repousse.

« Je ne te promets pas de déclaration d'amour mais juste une nuit de pure passion, un peu comme celles qui se jouent dans tes rêves. Oui, ça sera pareil que dans tes rêves les plus fiévreux, mais un peu plus réaliste. » Et alors qu'il lui cachait toujours la vue et que son autre main s'appuyait avec un peu plus d'insistance sur cet endroit sensible, ses lèvres frôlant leurs jumelles, sa voix changea soudainement aux oreilles du Cavalone. Plus rauque, plus masculine, plus agressive. « Dino, je te veux, baise moi ! »

Dino trembla violemment à cette phrase dure et grossière, typiquement Superbi Squalo. Mukuro sentit ses mains se déposer abruptement sur son propre corps, tremblantes elles aussi. Il s'était également rapprocher de lui et l'illusionniste savait que s'il prononçait encore une seule parole avec cette voix, une bosse se formerait contre sa main sous cette couche de jeans. C'était vraiment trop facile.

Il finit par s'éloigner de lui, reculant de deux pas tout en retirant ses mains de ce corps frissonnant. Dino le regardait avec une drôle d'expression, un peu comme un petit chien perdu ; Mukuro l'aurait presque qualifié de mignon. Ses épaules étaient affaissées et ses mains ne savaient plus trop ou se poser. Oui, c'était bien trop facile.

« Alors ? » Lui demanda-t-il en souriant, croisant ses bras contre son torse.

Dino haletait encore un peu, puis il baissa les yeux en soupirant une dernière fois.

« Je ne sais pas, il me faut du temps pour y réfléchir. »

Tellement ennuyeux.

Mukuro leva les yeux mais n'insista pas.

« Bien. » Il recula vers le bureau où il prit un papier et un stylo. « Je te laisse mon numéro. Appelle-moi quand tu te seras décidé. » C'était Kyoya qui avait insisté, ou plutôt avait tenté de l'obliger, à avoir un de ces appareils de communication téléphonique, exigeant de pouvoir le contacter alors qu'il avait cette habitude de disparaître comme ça sans rien dire. C'était ça ou il agressait sa mignonne petite Chrome. Mais en ce qui le concernait, l'objet était le plus souvent éteint avec la batterie retirée.

Mukuro passa ensuite devant lui sans un regard, sortit par la porte et la referma derrière lui, le sourire aux lèvres. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps, le reste était déjà gagné.

* * *

**Yop yop on s'arrête ici ! **

**C'est une histoire à deux chapitres seulement au départ je n'avais même pas pensée à la couper en deux, mais ma béta m'a convaincue de le faire et elle avait raison, sinon le One Shot aurait été trop long !**

**Et puis, ceci permet un certain suspense quant à la décision que va prendre Dino et de ce qu'il va se passer par la suite...**

**J'espère en tout cas que l'idée vous plaît ! **

**Des petites reviews please !**


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous ! Alors avant de vous plongez dans la lecture de ce second et dernier chapitre, j'aimerai vraiment que vous réussisiez, même si c'est pas facile, à vous laisser tromper par les illusions de Mukuro. Il y aura en fait un lemon et pour que ca fonctionne mieux il faudrait que vous arriverez à ne pas voir Mukuro dans ce lemon, bien que c'est difficile car le texte est du point de vue de Mukuro. Mais cela peut être vraiment bien, surtout pour certaines expressions que fait Mukuro à travers le corps qu'il empreinte :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le Cavalone avait exigé un peu plus qu'une nuit de sexe. Rien d'insurmontable, juste un dîner chez lui. Écœurant, mais apparemment le blond ne désirait pas seulement une partie de jambes en l'air, et ca, il aurait dû s'en douter. Mais en même temps ça l'avait légèrement étonné, connaissant le tempérament du squale, il devait savoir que ce genre de chose n'était trop pas son truc.

Mukuro pouvait encore entendre sa voix légèrement hésitante au téléphone, il avait dû se retenir de rire trop fort par moquerie. Dino avait donc accepté de passé ce pacte avec lui, même si l'illusionniste avait pu le sentir très mal à l'aise au bout du fil, incertain d'avoir pris la bonne décision. Rokudo savait qu'il avait honte de lui.

Mais pour ce qui le concernait, Mukuro allait pouvoir signer son contrat, obtenir ce qu'il désirait. Pour le reste, il avait un très bon jeu d'acteur qui satisferait au mieux les attentes de son client. Oui, afin d'obtenir rapidement ce qu'il voulait, il allait exécuter cette pitoyable pantomine. Point final.

C'est ainsi qu'il arriva pour la deuxième fois devant la porte du monumental domaine de la famille Cavalone, mais cette fois-ci sous les traits d'une toute autre personne. Il fallait qu'il joue parfaitement la comédie, dans le but de s'installer le plus possible dans son personnage et d'interpréter ce rôle.

C'était Romario qui était encore une fois venu l'accueillir au pas de la porte, avec moins d'hospitalité certes car il était probablement au courant de la petite affaire secrète de son patron. Qu'importe ! Mukuro monta rapidement l'étage où le bras droit Cavalone lui avait indiqué d'aller, là où Dino l'attendait probablement avec impatience et anxiété. Il le trouva plus précisément dans la salle à manger - une immense pièce aussi sublime que le reste du manoir - près de la fenêtre où il y tirait les rideaux. Mukuro constata rapidement que personne d'autre n'était présent dans cette pièce.

Le plus dur maintenant était qu'il allait devoir jouer son rôle dans cette situation qu'il n'avait au départ pas prévu. En effet, seulement coucher avec le Cavalone ne demandait même pas l'échange d'une parole, ou tout du moins d'une phrase composée, alors qu'en dînant avec le blond, il allait devoir bavarder avec lui et agir comme un parfait Varia. Quelle perte de temps.

Dino s'était immédiatement retourné lorsqu'il était apparu dans la salle, ses yeux s'écarquillant de surprise et d'émotion. Mukuro repéra sans effort les différents signes d'agitation du blond, amplifiés par le fait qu'il savait bien évidement qu'il n'était pas le vrai Squalo. D'ailleurs il semblait ne pas savoir quoi dire, ni quoi faire, comme pétrifié sur place. Le bleuté devait faire le premier pas.

« Tch, alors quoi tu m'offres quelque chose à boire ou tu comptes rester planter là comme le crétin que tu es ? » Lança-t-il de sa voix rauque, croisant ses bras dans un geste d'agacement, tournant la tête vers le côté d'un air boudeur. Oui ça devrait faire l'affaire.

« A-Ah ! Oui bien sûr, excuse-moi Squalo ! Haha ! »

Mukuro sourit discrètement. C'était vraiment trop facile.

...

Le dîner ne fut pas si pénible que ça, en fin de compte. En effet, la nourriture avait été bonne et la compagnie du Cavalone pas si désagréable. Bon bien sûr, il ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux de la soirée, et ca Mukuro devait s'avouer que c'était légèrement agaçant. Il avait agit en parfait squale hargneux et grognon ; néanmoins, Dino semblait sur un petit nuage. C'était parfait, encore une dernière chose à faire et il aurait rempli sa part du marché.

Il était d'ailleurs en train de le conduire vers sa chambre, le pas étrangement lent. Mukuro sourit. Le Cavalone était apparemment à nouveau mal à l'aise, ce qu'il comprenait. Il allait enfin pouvoir toucher et faire l'amour à l'homme qu'il aimait depuis si longtemps. Oui, son stress pouvait se comprendre. Mais bon, Mukuro n'avait pas trop envie de prendre trop de temps, c'est pourquoi une fois entrés dans la pièce, il ne lui laissa même pas le temps d'appuyer sur l'interrupteur : il le poussa à l'intérieur, claquant la porte derrière lui. Les rayons lunaires perçant à travers la fenêtre venaient éclairer le Cheval ailé, soulignant sa haute stature, le carré de ses épaules quelque peu crispées; ses cheveux aux reflets flamboyants formaient comme une auréole dorée autour de son visage dévoré par de grands yeux surpris qui le fixait avec une part d'angoisse. A cet instant, l'illusionniste se trouva chanceux que le Cavalone n'ait rien de repoussant.

Toutefois, il était bien trop candide et il devait changer ça.

Il fondit rapidement sur ses lèvres, exigeant un baiser rude et impatient, mordillant ses lèvres, avec le plus d'empressement possible. Le squale n'était pas un tendre d'apparence, donc au lit il devait l'être encore moins. Exaspéré par le manque flagrant d'enthousiasme du côté du blondinet, Mukuro fit la moue et décida alors de le repousser contre l'un des murs de la pièce, claquant abruptement son dos contre la surface dure, prenant plaisir à l'entendre gémir. Ensuite, il lui attrapa la tête, l'obligeant à plaquer sa bouche contre la sienne, faisant en même temps glisser son corps le long de celui de son vis à vis, exigeant une réaction.

Heureusement, le blond n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour répondre à ses avances, posant ses mains légèrement tremblantes d'émotions contre ses hanches, répondant enfin au baiser farouche de l'argenté. Mukuro l'entendit même gémir contre lui, ses bras encerclant étroitement sa taille avec une certaine tendresse digne de lui. Cependant aucune tendresse n'était autorisée ce soir, Mukuro avait un rôle à tenir et il allait s'y prêter à la perfection.

Il stoppa brutalement le baiser, surprenant le blond qui tentait une nouvelle fois de lui attraper les lèvres. Mais l'illusionniste ne lui laissa pas le temps, l'éloignant avec lui du mur pour le jeter sans douceur sur le lit, montant à sa suite. Dino se tenait à moitié couché sous lui, le regardant avec des yeux emplis d'inquiétude et de luxure mêlées, un mélange qui plu beaucoup à Mukuro. C'est pourquoi, ne voulant plus traîner encore inutilement, il se mit à arracher violemment la chemise du blond, ôtant également sa cravate qu'il jeta au sol avec le reste. Il fondit ensuite sur le torse dénudé et très alléchant, le flattant de baisers et de morsures toujours aussi agressives, se délectant des plaintes de douleur et plaisir.

Le Cavalone ne resta pas longtemps inactif, fort heureusement d'ailleurs, Mukuro ne souhaitait pas faire tout le travail tout seul. Il sentit ses mains commencer à lui caresser les cheveux, la nuque, le visage, de façon toujours aussi énervante. L'illusionniste se releva alors, s'asseyant sur le torse de son aîné, pour pouvoir retirer son haut par la tête, le balançant également au sol. Dino le scruta d'un regard appréciateur, et il y avait de quoi, Mukuro lui même regardait avec orgueil ce corps qu'il avait imité sans aucune erreur.

« Tu aimes ce que tu vois? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix enrouée et provocatrice, faisant frissonner le corps sous le sien.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent un instant et le Gardien Vongola se sentit à son tour frémir étrangement. Il avait horreur des sentiments amoureux, les ayant toujours méprisés. Cela ne servait à rien, sauf à être faible. Une personne de son calibre n'avait pas besoin de ça. Pourtant, le regard de Dino le frustra à cet instant, peut-être parce que cela faisait très longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas regardé de cette façon. Mukuro ne pouvait même plus mettre un nom sur la dernière personne qui l'avait séduit et qui l'avait regardé avec ces yeux là. Habituellement, devant ce genre de personne, il entretenait une fausse sympathie, mais cette fois-ci quelque chose le dérangea, curieusement. Bien que conscient que l'amour du boss de la famille Cavalone ne lui était nullement destiné, Mukuro ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être touché et de ressentir une certaine émotion. C'était ridicule.

Grognant d'irritation, il se mit plutôt à défaire le pantalon de son aîné, fuyant ainsi ce maudit regard. Mais bientôt, ce dernier se releva à son tour, se mettant dans une position plus assise et vint l'enlacer de ses bras pour une étreinte chaleureuse. Mukuro écarquilla les yeux, immobile, conservant cette pénible position, la tête nichée contre le torse du Cavalone, écoutant malgré lui ses battements de cœurs trop rapides et ses paroles ennuyeuses.

« Squalo, s'il te plaît, faisons ça à ma façon. »

Le gardien de la Brume fronça les sourcils. A sa façon voulait dire doucement et tendrement. Mukuro lui-même n'aimait pas ça de cette manière. Il s'ennuyait vite. Toutefois, il n'était pas lui mais ce Varia, et même si lui non plus n'aimerait sans doute pas faire ca comme ca, il devait faire tout ce que le blond voulait. C'était sa nuit, sa part du contrat.

Il fallait toutefois qu'il reste fidèle à son personnage.

« Voi ! Je n'aime pas baiser comme un romantique ! »

Dino fit traîner ses lèvres sur son front, soupirant.

« S'il te plaît. »

Mukuro en aurait presque ricané. Mais ce n'était pas le moment. Alors, il grogna de mécontentement, repoussant pas trop brusquement le blondinet pour le regarder dans les yeux. Ce fut une erreur, ils le troublèrent une nouvelle fois, suffisamment pour qu'il baisse rapidement les siens.

« Tch, tu fais chier. Fais ce que tu veux. » Choisit-il de lui répondre.

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva allongé à son tour sur le dos, les mains du Cavalone parcourant son corps dans des gestes doux et patients. Ses baisers sur ses lèvres ou dans son cou étaient aussi doux que le frôlement d'une plume ou que le battements d'aile d'un papillon. Mukuro se sentait mal à l'aise. Le pire était que même si ces gestes là n'étaient pas comme le squale les aurait aimés, ils n'étaient en rien déplaisants.

Lorsqu'il commença à déboucler sa ceinture et lui retirer tous les vêtements en dessous, Dino lui écarta tranquillement les jambes, pour venir flatter son sexe dans des caresses tout aussi tendres que le reste. Mukuro haleta légèrement, arquant son dos ; il commença malgré lui à basculer ses hanches vers le haut, incitant son aîné à aller plus vite. Mais encore une fois le Cavalone n'en fit qu'à sa tête, lui bloquant en effet la taille contre le lit d'une poigne ferme et continua à l'exciter en douceur.

« Merde ! » Siffla l'illusionniste, contrarié mais pantelant.

Heureusement, le blond ne le fit pas languir plus longtemps. Il se redressa, après avoir cherché pendant quelques secondes dans l'une des ses poches de pantalon, en sortit un petit tube de lubrifiant qui fit ricaner l'argenté. Allons bon, comme si le squale avait besoin de ces choses là ! Xanxus ne devait pas être du genre attentionné et Squalo devait être légèrement maso pour être avec lui, donc c'était clair qu'ils ne devait pas utiliser ce genre de choses. Même Kyoya et lui ne prenaient pas la peine de lubrifier, même si des fois l'illusionniste devait avouer que ça ne serait pas du luxe, surtout pour lui !

Ce qu'il fit alors, toujours dans le but de respecter son rôle, fut de se redresser légèrement vers le blond pour lui prendre le petit tube et le jeter dans la pièce. Le Cavalone le regarda, très surpris, et avant qu'il pu ouvrir la bouche et lui demander pourquoi il avait ca, Mukuro s'empara de sa main et goba trois de ses doigts. Technique de lubrification bien plus sensuelle. Il sentit d'ailleurs le corps de l'autre frissonner à ses coups de langue, puis, lorsqu'il jugea que c'était suffisant, il se recoucha sur le dos, et écarta un peu plus ses cuisses en souriant de façon lubrique.

Dino resta encore un moment sous le choc, avant de se secouer et de faire ce qu'il avait à faire. Mukuro grinça les dents à l'intrusion, remarquant vaguement que ces doigts étaient un peu plus grands que ceux qu'il connaissait, mais s'y habitua rapidement. Et lorsqu'il fut, d'après le Cavalone, prêt, celui-ci retira ses doigts et resta étonnamment immobile. Mukuro leva les yeux au ciel. Bon sang, c'était pas possible !

« VOII ! Mais qu'est ce que tu attends ? »

Apparemment, vu ce regard incertain, Dino hésitait encore. Pourtant au stade où ils en étaient, ce n'était plus le moment d'hésiter !

Il sentait le corps du blond trembler légèrement, son regard se baissant vers le lit, légèrement honteux. Mukuro l'observa un instant, patient. Il ne fallait pas qu'il en fasse de trop, sinon tout serait foutu. Mais le Cavalone semblait bien parti pour ruminer sa culpabilité, alors que le matin n'était même pas encore arrivé. Que devait-il faire ? Appuyer encore plus là où ça faisait mal ? Peut être qu'il arriverait à le faire réagir de cette façon. Ses paroles colériques ne semblaient pas trop l'aider, remarqua-t-il, c'est pourquoi Mukuro se dit qu'il devait peut-être le rassurer, même si ce n'était pas réellement dans son rôle.

« Dino, tu m'aimes n'est ce pas ? » Dit-t-il calmement. Sa main alla lui caresser la joue et les cheveux, sentant un lèger mouvement de tête positif. « Alors prouve le moi. Prouve moi que tu m'aimes comme personne d'autre. » Il amena son visage au sien, lui chuchotant doucement à l'oreille. « Prouve moi que j'ai fait une erreur en m'alliant avec Xanxus. »

Mukuro se retint de sourire lorsque le blond redressa brutalement son visage à ses dernières paroles, comme s'il venait d'être électrocuté. La psychologie humaine n'était pas compliquée, surtout celle d'une personne comme lui, désespéré et amoureux. Il lui fallait juste un peu connaître son histoire, ses sentiments, et ensuite formuler les bons mots. Et lorsqu'il fut plaqué contre le matelas avec rudesse, ne lâchant pas le regard à présent déterminé de son aîné il savait qu'il avait encore une fois fait mouche.

Ses jambes furent bientôt largement écartées, et il put sentir le corps musclé du Cavalone s'installer entre elles, avant d'appuyer enfin son sexe contre son entrée, le pénétrant peu à peu pour ne pas lui faire mal. Mukuro balança sa tête vers l'arrière, son corps s'arquant subitement de plaisir lorsque le sexe du blond fut entièrement en lui. Il était épais, chaud et l'illusionniste pouvait se sentir entièrement rempli. Ses mains vinrent s'agripper aux bras de Dino, qui ne bougeait que très peu, tentant de s'habituer à l'étroitesse de son antre, lui laissant le loisir de savourer avec délice la grosseur de son sexe, et de s'y adapter.

Le Cavalone voulait probablement faire durer cet instant, pour être sûr de ne plus jamais l'oublier. Tellement pathétique. Le Cavalone prenait le temps de savourer le plaisir de ce premier contact intime qu'il savait aussi être le dernier. Mais fort heureusement, il ne resta pas immobile plus longtemps et se mit à bouger au plus grand bonheur de l'illusionniste. Et bien que ses mouvements soient voluptueux et amoureux, leur rythme n'en était pas moins assez satisfaisant pour Mukuro.

Toutefois, il finit par passer ses mains derrière la nuque du blond pour le tirer contre lui, capturant férocement ses lèvres. Il fallait qu'il montre un peu de cette agressivité typique du Varia. Dino, lui, répondait à ce baiser violent, maintenant toujours le rythme, ses mains se baladant encore une fois sur son corps comme s'il voulait mémoriser chaque détail de cette peau illusoire. Mukuro coupa le baiser en inclinant sa tête vers le haut, haletant de plaisir. Il se mit ensuite à lui griffer les bras, le dos, voulant le faire tout de même réagir un peu plus vivement.

Dino grogna de douleur, ou de plaisir, Mukuro était à ce stade beaucoup trop embrumé par ce qu'il se passait pour faire plus attention à son aîné, mais cependant, il sentit instantanément le soudain changement de rythme. Ce fut plus rapide, plus intense et vraiment délicieux, ce qui le fit gémir d'euphorie.

Cela sembla d'ailleurs plaire au blond qui, tout en observant avec excitation ses plaintes et ses traits s'étirant de plaisir, mit encore plus d'ardeur dans ses mouvements. Il lui avait ensuite relevé encore un peu les jambes afin de poser ses mollets sur ses épaules, accentuant l'angle de pénétration ; cela lui permit d'accélérer toujours plus, au grand bonheur du bleuté-argenté. Mukuro _savait_ qu'il serait un sacré coup au lit.

« Oui ! Plus vite ! » L'encourageait-il encore, parce que le blond en avait besoin, ne retenant pas une seule fois ses plaintes bruyante parce qu'il savait aussi que ça lui plaisait.

Après un certain moment, Mukuro aurait même voulu qu'il le retourne sur les genoux et qu'il le pénètre plus intensément encore, mais Dino semblait vouloir enregistrer la moindre de ses réactions, ce qu'il pouvait comprendre ; lui même aurait voulu voir à quoi ressemblait le squale à cet instant.

Les coups ne cessaient d'être durs et sans relâche, tellement délicieux, que le bleuté se sentit partir sur son petit nuage, celui qu'il adorait tant.

Il se tenait toujours aussi solidement arrimé au cou de son aîné. Ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans sa peau, promettant de lui laisser des traces durant quelques jours. Mukuro fini par isoler ses pensées, se concentrant uniquement sur le plaisir de leur corps mêlés, prenant tous ce qu'il y avait à prendre, parce que de toute manière il n'avait rien d'autre à faire pour l'instant. Et bientôt la jouissance arriva, cette émotion dont il raffolait tant, une des seules qu'il tolérait pour lui même, un plaisir sans nom qu'il était d'accord d'éprouver en tant qu'être humain.

Un visage et un nom c'était en même temps furtivement glisser dans son esprit alors qu'il se crispait sous l'extase de son éjaculation, qu'il dû même se mordre la langue pour ne pas prononcer le nom de cette personne à voix haute.

De son côté Dino ne se retint pas de murmurer le nom du squale avec extase après avoir à son tour atteint la jouissance tant attendue.

...

Mukuro eut besoin de quelques minutes pour récupérer. Son corps trop engourdi l'obligeait à rester allonger sur le dos, fixant distraitement un point invisible sur le plafond. Il pouvait légèrement sentir le corps du Cavalone allongé contre lui, dans la même position, et fixer probablement le même point sans but que lui. Leurs respirations saccadées étaient également semblables, ainsi que leurs cheveux collants et désordonnés qui entouraient leur visage.

Toutefois, leurs émotions actuelles étaient très différentes.

En effet, alors que l'illusionniste laissait le blond l'entourer de ses bras et reposer sa tête dans son cou pour venir respirer son odeur une dernière fois, lui réfléchissait plutôt au contrat. Maintenant qu'il avait fait ce que lui avait à faire, il allait pouvoir obtenir cet anneau des enfers tant convoité et retourner chez lui, tandis que son précieux client était satisfait et repu pour cette seule et unique nuit passée avec l'amour de sa vie. Mukuro se sentit sourire aigrement malgré lui.

Il n'avait jamais éprouvé de regret après chacun de ses contrats, pourtant quelque chose clochait cette fois-ci.

Qu'est ce que cela pouvait bien être ? Peut-être ce regard qui l'avait dérangé toute la soirée ? Un regard trop intense, amoureux, comme si rien n'était plus important que lui, comme si il était le maître de son âme. C'en était effrayant, et ça le dépassait. Comment pouvait-on éprouver un pareil sentiment ? Mukuro, du plus loin qu'il pouvait s'en souvenir ne se rappelait pas qu'une personne l'ait un jour aimé. Enfin si, il savait qu'on l'avait aimé, adoré, idolâtré même, mais il ne pouvait plus mettre de nom ni de visage sur elle. Ses multiples vies ne lui avaient jamais laissé un quelconque souvenir, autre que la puissance qu'il gagnait à chaque fois, comme si ce genre de réminiscence ne lui aurait servit à rien, hormis peut être de lui tirer cette émotion qu'on appelait nostalgie. Émotion tout aussi inutile qu'était l'amour.

Et lorsqu'il sentit ces mains lui caresser encore le corps avec cette incompréhensible tendresse, Mukuro sentit une boule lui tordre l'estomac.

« Ca suffit » Déclara-t-il alors, se redressant sans avertissement, s'éloignant ainsi de ce corps chaleureux.

Il ignora le visage ensommeillé et déçu du Cavalone alors qu'il ramassait ses vêtements en sol. Déçu ? Qu'espérait-il de plus ? Qu'il passe le reste de la nuit avec lui ? Il lui avait promis une nuit entière, certes, mais c'était seulement pour une seule partie de jambe en l'air, et puisque c'était fait, Mukuro n'avait plus rien à faire ici. Oh si, juste une chose encore.

« J'aimerai récupérer l'anneau, maintenant. » Dit-il d'une voix légèrement crispée.

Dino, qui c'était doucement redressé pour se mettre assis, mit un certain temps avant de réellement comprendre la requête du Vongola. C'est pourquoi, impatient, Mukuro reprit sa vrai forme, brisant l'illusion, permettant au Cavalone de remettre les pieds sur terre pour de bon. Ainsi, le blond savait que c'était terminé et que c'était à son tour de remplir sa part du contract. Il se leva alors, parcourra la chambre sous les yeux attentifs du gardien de la Brume qui se rhabillait promptement, pour s'arrêter devant le tiroir d'une commode qu'il ouvrit et en ressortit une petite boîte carré.

Mukuro fini de s'habiller lorsque Dino lui tendit la boîte. Il la saisit rapidement, l'ouvrit et passa l'anneau à son index, l'examinant consciencieusement. Un sourire de satisfaction naquit sur son visage au contact de cette précieuse bague, la tournant entre ses doigts agiles, pouvant sentir la puissance et l'aura noir qui se dégageait d'elle, le faisait frissonner de joie. Et ainsi, la boule à son estomac s'estompa petit à petit.

« Bien, j'imagine que c'est tout. » Entendit-il distraitement à sa droite, là où le Cavalone était debout, les bras croisés avec le regard baissé et malheureux.

« Oui, c'est tout. » Lui répondit-il en souriant franchement.

Et sans plus un regard, Mukuro se dirigea vers la sortie de la chambre, attrapant sa veste au passage, la pas léger. Cependant, avant qu'il ne put franchir le seuil de la porte, il entendit encore un murmure dans son dos qui le freina instantanément. Cette dernière et petite parole à peine prononcée le fit tressaillir, allant jusqu'à le faire hésiter de partir d'ici et d'au contraire, se retourner reprendre l'apparence de Superbi Squalo et de profiter encore quelques instants de ce regard d'amour, se plongeant dans l'illusion, une toute dernière fois, et d'être l'être le plus important au monde pour cette troublante personne qu'était Dino Cavalone.

Mukuro serra son poing sur l'anneau et franchit la porte.

...

La pitié n'est pas un sentiment en soi. C'est cependant une expérience qui masque des émotions particulières, notamment le mépris, qui est composé de colère et de peur. Dans le cas particulier de la pitié, la colère prend la forme de révolte. La pitié s'adresse à des personnes ou des choses pour lesquelles nous n'avons pas d'estime.

Et cette expérience émotionnelle est plus facile à accepter que le mépris, autant pour celui qui la vit et par celui qu'elle vise.

Pour Mukuro, il était difficile d'accepter la déception causée par toutes ces personnes inaptes à améliorer leur condition, et encore plus le mépris que leur conduite lui inspirait. La peur que contient le mépris le portait à une certaine réserve par rapport à la colère qui en faisait aussi partie. D'une certaine façon, il était donc avantageux de considérer Dino comme une victime de la vie, un incapable, un être qui éprouvait des sentiments inutiles, hormis le fait de l'affaiblir continuellement ; cela lui permettait de ne pas le tenir totalement responsable de sa situation. Et s'il n'était pas vraiment responsable, il n'était pas légitime de lui en vouloir. Ainsi, par cette contorsion d'une partie de la réalité, Mukuro parvenait à éviter de vivre avec la révolte qui s'enclenchait en lui à chacune de ses rencontres avec ce genre d'individu. Cette pitié était donc un aménagement approprié pour éviter l'affrontement potentiel de ses réels sentiments.

Il était difficile, en effet, d'assumer cette colère impuissante à l'égard des personnes qui étaient en difficultés. Ce n'était pas vraiment pour eux que Mukuro faisait preuve de pitié. C'était plutôt pour lui-même ; parce qu'il n'osait pas affirmer ce qu'il vivait réellement, les véritables sentiments qu'il n'éprouvait peut être pas, mais qu'il enviait désespérément.

La pitié est donc une expérience émotionnelle trompeuse.

Même pour le grand illusionniste qu'il était.

...

**Fin**

* * *

Bon et bien voilà c'est terminé ! J'espère que ce deuxième et dernier chapitre n'est pas trop décevant, désolé aussi d'avoir mit autant de temps pour le poster ! Je voudrais remercier encore **Nora Elsa** pour sa correction du chapitre 1 et pour son début de correction du second. Un grand merci aussi à **Anders Andrew** pour avoir reprit ce dernier chapitre depuis le début et d'avoir passé ces deux derniers jours à me corriger et recorriger... :) !

J'espère que vous avez un peu plus compris maintenant pourquoi j'ai écrit cette fic (outre le fait d'ennuyer gentiment **Nora Elsa** :P). Si pas, alors je vous explique ca en quelques mots :

Pour la suite de mes fics je voudrais que Mukuro devienne un peu plus "humain" dans ses sentiments, alors pour pas en faire un OOC, je me suis servit de cette fic pour faire évoluer "subtilement" ce personnage comme j'aimerai qu'il devienne. Ensuite, pour ce qui en est de Dino, malheureusement je n'ai pas vraiment de futur projet pour lui, d'ailleurs ca me fais mal au coeur (un petit peu) pour lui en fait, car quoi qu'il arrive je pense rester fidèle au XS... Enfin, voilà !

Maintenant que cette histoire est enfin terminé, je vais pouvoir me reconcentrer sur une fic qui elle aussi attend sa suite depuis longtemps, et aussi sur le 1869 qui me manque beaucoup !

Merci de me laisser vos appréciations, critiques ou autres... Vos reviews sont les bienvenues !

Ciaossu !


End file.
